The FANDOM Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog
__FORCETOC__ Dog-Eat-Dog is the 3rd season of The FANDOM Challenge. Filming will begin December 17, 2018 and is unclear when it will wrap. Season Inspiration: The Challenge: Vendettas Please Join our Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/E5C9nRF Description On this season of The FANDOM Challenge, we have a total of 26 hungry rookies and returning Challengers making up our largest cast count to date! Every player is fighting solely for themselves as there are no teams. The only way players can guarantee their safety each week is to outplay everyone else and earn a spot as a Pack Leader. At the end of the season only one player will come out as the Top Dog with a final prize that has the potential of exceeding 90,000 kps. What will players stoop to to come out on top? Find out this season on The Fandom Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. Format Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Pound". The winner and top players of the challenge will earn the Alpha role and 5,000 KPs or a Beta role and 1,000 KPs towards their individual bank accounts. The top performers of the challenge will be declared "The Pack Leaders". The worst-performing player of the challenge will be assigned the Runt role and be sent straight to The Pound. The Pack Leaders will each be responsible for nominating a player to participate in a card draw, known as "The Cry of Hounds" At The Cry of Hounds, each nominee will draw cards to determine their fate in the game. The Runt and two unlucky players from the Cry of Hounds will then compete in a 3-way elimination round, resulting in one winner and two losers. The winner will stay in the game and collect the bank accounts from the elimination losers for themselves. The losers are eliminated and their bank account is given to the elimination winner. When a players reaches 2 DNF's during the season they will be disqualified from the game. In the Final Challenge four players will compete in four separate stages. Prize money is split as follows: Winner: Individual bank account + 90,000 KPs Runner-Up: Individual bank account + 30,000 KPs Third Place: Individual bank account + 10,000 KPs Fourth Place: Individual bank account Features and Twists Individual Bank Accounts: Similar to The Ruins, money will be up for grabs during each challenge and will be split evenly between the winners of that challenge. However, unlike in The Ruins, once a player is eliminated, their individual bank account will be added to the final grand prize total. Pack Leaders: Following every challenge, the top performing players will be declared The Pack Leaders. The pack leaders must each nominate players to enter the Cry of Hounds for possible elimination. Runt: Following every challenge, the worst performing players will be declared The Runt. The Runt will be automatically sent into elimination. Runts Choice: For every elimination, the Runt will be able to choose the elimination game. Game choice options are between Trivia, Speed Count, Unscramble or 3x4 Sliders. Cry of Hounds: The nominees in the Cry of Hounds must each draw cards to determine their fate in the game. The SAFE cards mean the player's fate lies within someone else's hands. The XX card mean the player can choose to sabotage a nominees game and send them into elimination. The SOS card means the player drew the short straw and was automatically sent into elimination. Elimination IOU's: '''The winner of an elimination will receive the eliminated players' bank account balance. Cast | |} |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Bank Accounts '''Note: Table displays cast members who have earned money at one point in the game. Players who have 0kps will not be listed. |} : The contestant earned the Alpha role and a 5,000 kps bonus : The contestant earned the Beta role and a 1,000 kps bonus : The contestant won an elimination and claimed the losers bank accounts : The contestant was eliminated/removed from the game and lost all previous money earned : The contestant did not earn or lose any kps. Ring Progress |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the daily challenge and was part of the Pack Leaders : The contestant placed high in the daily challenge and was part of the Pack Leaders : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated to enter The Cry of Hounds, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the Double Cross card during The Cry of Hounds and was safe from the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the Pound round and won. : The contestant participated in the Pound round and lost. : The contestant was selected for the Pound, but did not need to compete and was ruled safe. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition. Episode Guide Category:Seasons